


The Language of Love - Rain

by aurawinterrain



Series: The Language of Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Social Anxiety, Unrequited Love, flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: "Why do people keep asking me for advice, do I have a flashing neon sign above my head like I'm cupid, or what?"aka, Rain Winter's backstory.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Language of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548250
Kudos: 2





	The Language of Love - Rain

Rain Winters, 21.  
Part time barista.  
Bisexual.  
Currently: single

“Hey Rain, are you free after lectures?” The female merely sighed, nodding her head in response to the question. It became a regular thing, people randomly coming up to her - strangers from other years coming up to her as well - asking her for relationship advice. Even she herself did not know how it started, perhaps it was something about working at as a barista and seeing people’s lives?

“Keep it short, I have to go to work at 4.30.” Was her only response before the desperate 20-year-old male started to spill his love troubles to her. It wasn’t that Rain disliked being asked for advice, she liked analysing the dynamic between people, but it became tiring when day after day, all she was doing during her breaks was listening to everyone’s feelings. It was a little ironic, she thought sadly after she gave her advice to the junior and he scuttled off, staring at the notebook she always carried around.

She flipped the cover page open, fingering the photo that was stuck on the very first page. Sucking in a deep breath, she shut the book and left the lecture hall, heading towards her job. It’s so ironic that everyone looks for me for advice when I can’t even make anyone stay in love with me. Feeling her thoughts spiral back into her very first relationship, she gritted her teeth and shook her head, focusing on the current cup of latte that she was brewing.

She was 16 when she realised that perhaps she wasn’t as straight as she thought she was. It was a senior, who swept into her life and messed up everything in her life. Xenia wasn’t anyone extraordinary, just a regular band member who strived for the best. When Rain first met her, it wasn’t instant sparkles and roses like what it says in fairy tales, no, it was nothing like that. It was slow, they started off as friends, bonding over their love for anime.

It took Rain a few months to realise that her heart wasn’t supposed to pound that quickly when Xenia glanced at her, and her cheeks weren’t supposed to flush when her senior came up behind her to correct her posture and fingering. Up to that point, Xenia was purely a role model, someone who was insanely good at the clarinet, someone who could talk to almost anyone with a dazzling smile on her face.

Denial was her first instinct - her parents had raised her to believe that girls were supposed to like boys, and boys were supposed to like girls. It was only until she woke up one day, dizzy and sweating, mouth dry, dreaming that she had kissed Xenia, that she finally admitted to herself that maybe, just maybe, she might be bisexual.

“Rain? Rain! There’s a customer, what are you spacing out for?” Her manager’s sharp voice broke her out of her daze. “Coming! I’m sorry!” Rain pushed all thoughts of silky blonde hair and emerald green eyes out of her head, forcing a polite smile on her face and greeting the customer at the entrance. “Good afternoon, what can I get you?”  
“... Rain? Rain Winters?” Her eyes widened slightly when she glanced up and met her customer’s eyes, and she could swear, her heart stopped. It suddenly became hard to swallow, and Rain resisted the urge to run away and leave her past all behind.

“Xenia…”

**Author's Note:**

> Rain is my OC! I'm so excited to introduce her to you. The picrew link: https://picrew.me/image_maker/41709


End file.
